This STTR project intends to apply emerging computer technology to the task of extracting information from extremely large data sets. Using parallel processing, social research queries can now be answered in seconds with the ease to intrigue an elementary school child. Interactive access to public data resources via the Internet can stimulate a giddy excitement that results in a familiarity with the data never before possible with multigigabyte data sets. Extracting usable information from census-sized data sets has traditionally required the efforts of a researcher, assistant, and programmer working in a time frame of weeks or months. The answers to even a few carefully chosen questions cost thousands of dollars. Social science has boon able to ask and answer only a fraction of the questions that the data suggest, rather like looking at the human body before the invention of the microscope. A collection of dedicated parallel processors, used as a specialized scientific instrument, can provide thousands, perhaps millions, of network users an unprecedented view of human society by allowing them to explore the heretofore invisible details hidden in the depths of massive public data.